1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system and to a storage control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because the quantity of data to be managed by for example corporations, government organizations, educational institutions and other users continues to increase on a daily basis, the storage volume required by such users also increases continuously. As a result, users add new storage devices to storage control apparatuses, or introduce new storage control apparatuses having storage resources with still greater capacities.
By thus utilizing a plurality of storage control apparatuses, users intermix a plurality of storage control apparatuses within a storage system. Hence technology is provided to a higher-level apparatus by means of which, by connecting a first storage control apparatus to another storage control apparatus, storage resources within the storage system are virtualized, so that a plurality of storage control apparatuses can be utilized effectively (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 10-283272, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-220450, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-92424).